tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceleration
Acceleration (Haste) Word Origin: Latin (noun) increase in the rate or speed of something. --- Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tékumel Slow/Haste Barker, M. (1987). Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tekumel. San Francisco, CA, USA: Different Eorlds Publications. 510. Descriptions of Bonus Spells\Group II\ 14. Slow/haste Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells 27. Acceleration (Psychic)* BE, HN, KA, VI Barker, M. A., & Cauley, N. R. (1994). Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells (Vol. 2). Phoemoxville, PA, USA: Theatre Of The Mine Enterprises, Inc. G8: Gives the target triple speed. This affects movement speed and combat actions. Dexterity is tripled for purposes of initiative only. Spell casting cannot be accelerated: Only one spell can be cast per Round. Range: 15ft; Duration 2mins. D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists 3.27.1 Acceleration Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. Temples: Belkh´anu and Q´on, Hn´alla and Dr´a, Karak´an and Cheg´arra, Vim´uhla and Chit´eng Level: 5 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: None Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Fifteen feet Target: One creature Duration: Concentration, up to two minutes The target’s movement speed is tripled, they may make an attack as a swift action, and a full attack only requires a standard action. When rolling for initiative, the target gets a +3 bonus due to their speed. D&D 3.5e Equivalent Spells Wizards of the Coast. (2003). Dungeons & Dragons Players Handbook 3.5 Edition. Renton: Wizards of the Coast. Haste (p.239) Transmutation Level: Brd 3, Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Targets: One creature/level, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The transmuted creatures move and act more quickly than normal. This extra speed has several effects. When making a full attack action, a hasted creature may make one extra attack with any weapon he is holding. The attack is made using the creature’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This effect is not cumulative with similar effects, such as that provided by a weapon of speed, nor does it actually grant an extra action, so you can’t use it to cast a second spell or otherwise take an extra action in the round.) A hasted creature gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves. Any condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. All of the hasted creature’s modes of movement (including land movement, burrow, climb, fly, and swim) increase by 30 feet, to a maximum of twice the subject’s normal speed using that form of movement. This increase counts as an enhancement bonus, and it affects the creature’s jumping distance as normal for increased speed. Multiple haste effects don’t stack. Haste dispels and counters slow. Material Component: A shaving of licorice root. D&D 5e Equivalent Spells Haste Wizards of the Coast. (2014, August). D&D Players Handbook 5th Edition. Renton, WA, USA: Wizards of the Coast. p.250 3rd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a shaving of licorice root) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute Choose a willing creature that you can see within range. Until the spell ends, the target’s speed is doubled, it gains a +2 bonus to AC, it has advantage on Dexterity saving throws, and it gains an additional action on each of its turns. That action can be used only to take the Attack (one weapon attack only), Dash, Disengage, Hide, or Use an Object action. When the spell ends, the target can’t move or take actions until after its next turn, as a wave of lethargy sweeps over it.